The Gangster and the Artist
by dianoeticDefenestrator
Summary: That's it! I, Namine Strife, am NOT a free, under aged whore. Things are going to change. Now. Starting with going home to Twiligh Town, but maybe not family yet... Girlxgirl with side boyxboy. OCxNamine, OCxXion ShiNami. T to start, rating may go up :3
1. Epiphany

This is one of my first true GirlxGirl stories. I hope you Kingdom Hearts fans enjoy it. If I get a few votes, there will be more to come =]

*~*U*~*U*~*

(Naminè's POV)

"Naminè, where the hell are you?" I cringe at the sound of my brother's voice.

"I'm okay Roxas; I'm just spending the night at a friend's house." Oh my gosh, I think he's onto me.

"Naminè, you're scaring the shit out of Cloud and I, you've been 'spending the night at a friend's house' for weeks now. Are you getting into things you shouldn't be?" I inhale sharply. He's _defiantly _onto me.

"Roxas, I promise I'll come how soon. I'm trying to work through some issues I ran into with my art show I had last week. Tell Cloud not to worry, I _will _be fine." My brother sighs and mumbles a goodbye. I whisper a reply and hang up my cell. I can't take this shit anymore.

"Babe, ready for round two?" I look up to find a grinning pinkette in front of me. Marluxia. I sigh and fake a smile, nodding. He wraps me in his warm arms but it brings me no pleasure.

When he finishes, I wait until he's asleep before I get up and go to the bathroom. My waist and arms are covered with bruises and my neck has its own array of bite marks. I sigh again and take a quick, cold shower to wash the filth off.

When I get out, I stop and take a long hard look at myself in the mirror, frowning at my towel-wrapped figure. There's a fading yellowish blemish on my cheek bone and a matching one on my left collar bone. My eyes are ringed in deep blackish purple. I look like a freaking zombie, my skin taunt against my bones, my eyes dead….

A tear slips out of my eye and down my face. I'm better off dead at this point. I've become an ugly prostitute. Even worse, I'm the free, under-aged, ugly prostitute. All I did was accept an offer for dinner and I ended up in a bed… I'm wasting away here.

I pull a fresh white dress and my converse. I top it off with a long leather coat that conceals me near-completely. I can't live this way anymore. I don't know if I can live at all, but what do you do but try?

I steal some cash out of Marley's wallet, grab my bag, and make my way out of the hotel room. Now I need a plan… it hits me. Since I can't go home and my talent is drawing… why not find a job in Twilight Town? I chuckle to myself, hitching my bag over my shoulder. Time to go back to my birth town.

*~*U*~*U*~*

(Roxas' POV)

"Hey, Roxas, what's wrong?" I look up, wiping away tears. The redhead peers down at me worriedly and slips his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing Axel, I'm just worried about Naminè…" I sigh and lean into him. Axel chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"That doesn't sound like nothing's wrong. Don't lie to me, I see through your façade. Remember when we met, I could see right through you? I still can. Tell me the truth please…" He give me a puppy dog look. Those damn mesmerizing eyes…

"I think Nami's into drugs or something… she sounded different. She's only 17 for fuck's sake!" I sob and Axel rubs my shoulder comfortingly. I don't care that I'm nearly 22 and crying my eyes out. I love my little sister so much…

*~*U*~*U*~*

Well. I still don't know what this is. We shall see, I suppose. Vote on who you want with Naminè!

Xion= I like dis one, what you thank?

Shadow= My own OC. She'll appear in other stories too. What chu thank?


	2. In my own bed

Here's round two. Marley, get out, not _that_ kind of round two =_=

*~*U*~*U*~*

(Naminè's POV)

"Hey girl, need a ride?" a black car pulls up besides me. I glare at the driver through his open window. He grins like an excited child who just found a new toy, swinging his dreads around. I flip him the bird and keep walking. Twilight Town is in sight…

"You're a feisty one… I like it. They're always better in bed." He purrs, his car crawling along the asphalt like a cat after its prey.

"I'm not interested. Fuck off." He doesn't even deserve a look from me, not one. I'm done with messing around with disgusting rapists.

"Doubtful, little lady. I would love definably fuck _on_ you though. I'll make it worth your time, I promise." I grimace. This guy's persistent, I'll give him that. There's a sign signaling that we're in city limits and the lights get brighter.

"Last chance, otherwise someone worse may end up picking you up. There are some mean old gangs in T.T. city." T.T. city? Gangs? That's interesting. I shrug. There's no way this guy's going to out-stubborn me. I ignore him, walking slowly like I have all the time in the world.

"Fine." He sighs in defeat. "If you ever change your mind, go to the Drunken Jamaican and ask for Xalden Brelow." He tosses a card towards me and speeds off. I shove the tiny slip of paper into my bag, just in case.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later, I'm in the center of town. I fall in with a large group of people about my age walking down the street and goofing around. I pull down my hood and smile at the brunette girl next to me. She immediately starts telling me about her day and things, acting like I've known her forever. She says my hair looks awesome since I dyed it. How strange, I'm a natural blonde. I wonder if I have a look-a-like…

I wave goodbye to the girl, who said her name was Olette. She seemed like a nice person and maybe she could be a friend…

I tread carefully into a less developed part of my city, toward my old house. There are almost no lights in this area, perfect for this age's murderers, kidnappers, and rapists. I zip up my coat and pull up the hood, going incognito. No one should be able to see me in this get-up.

I make my way through the hole in the wall and into the forest. I catch sight of our mansion where we lived until I was 5. It still looks as old and run-down as it did. Lovely. I scale the gate and drop lightly onto the stone driveway. An owl hoots in a nearby tree and I shiver. I never was a big fan of night.

I let myself in the front door, still being silent. I don't know if anyone is actually here right now. I creep upstairs and let myself into my old bedroom. Shockingly, it's like a re-vamped version of the little girl room I slept in 12 years ago. Everything is white and clean, almost like a hospital. The only personal thing in the room is a picture of two dark haired girls and a silver-haired guy.

I'm hit with a sudden wave of drowsiness. Damn. I drop myself onto the bed and lay my heads in my hands. Today was a fucking tiring day. I think I'll sleep in my own bed tonight. I need to feel like I'm home at least one more time before figuring this shit out.

*~*U*~*U*~*

Hmpf. Filler. But we'll get somewhere soon, promise. Vote, comment, fan!


	3. Visitor in the Mansion

Here's where it gets…interesting xP

*~*U*~*U*~*

(Shadow's POV)

"Yo, Shadow, you wanna go?" I whip around and look up. Seifer. That bitchy little bastard. One of these days I'll show him. I grin crazily, catching him off guard.

"Hell yeah, let's go to Wal-Mart! I'll drive!" I giggle and skip away, leaving him dumbstruck. Women can do anything with words, I tell you…

I jog through the opening in the wall and dart between my two best friends, linking arms with them. Riku and Xion both grin at me. Good to know I'm missed. We keep walking in a familiar, comfortable silence until we get back to our mansion. Midnight turns to dawn as we walk, the sun struggling over the horizon.

"Shadow, you up for some cards before bed?" I shake my head and walk through the door. Xion nods in agreement. Riku pouts, glares, and then rolls his eyes.

"You guys are so fucking boring these days. I suppose I'll let you get your beauty sleep. We all know you both need more." I sock him in the shoulder and he grimaces. Yeah bitch.

We walk upstairs, going our separate directions. I wave to Xion as I go into my purple and black decorated room. I flop onto my bed, exhaling with relief. It's a lot of work to go around and prove we are the best of the best even though our number is small. No one can defeat our epicness, not in a million-

There's a loud feminine scream followed by a unfamilar one. What the fuck? it's Xion!

I bolt down the hall to her bedroom and throw open the door. Xion's on the floor and hunched over another figure, pinning their arms down. Riku pushes past me and rushes over to Xion. I slowly walk over too, looking down at the girl. She has a terrified expression, framed by long blonde hair, with fear radiating from her deep blue eyes.

The girl slowly moves her lips, murmuring so softly I can't make out her words. Xion blushes furiously and stands up, releasing the girl. She sits up and rubs her wrists. When she spots Riku, she squeals and scrambles into the corner of the room. We're all so shocked that we can't move.

Finally Xion slowly walks over and crouches in from of the blonde, who has her head bowed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, what's your name? We won't hurt you, you just need to tell us why you're here in our house." Her head snaps up and she sniffles.

"This is my old house, I didn't know anyone lived her, I'm so sorry…" she blubbers and wipes her nose. Xion moves in and hugs her. Riku and I exchange a confused glance. After a few minutes, Xion helps the girl up.

"Guy, this is Naminè. She used to live here when she was younger. Do you mind if she stays for a while?" Riku and I both nod. I can't help but grin. Maybe our threesome can become a foursome….

"Naminè, are you hungry?" She looks surprised at the sound of Riku's voice, but nods. Oh hell yeah. I can make my famous sandwich.

"Oh, Naminè." She looks over at me and I grin at her almost evilly. "I'm Shadow, that's Xion and Riku. Welcome. I have a tiny _offer_ for you… Would you like to join our gang?"

"Shadow… Xion… Riku… I'd love to join you guys." She grin a grin that give me slight chills. I guessed right again, we have great raw material here. As long as she survives initiation, that is…

*~*U*~*U*~*

WHO ELSE IS SCARED AND EXCITED? O.O

Lol. Vote, fan, comment! Or else xD


	4. Welcome to the Fang Gang

"Naminè, are you going to eat? Initiation is going to be tomorrow night and you gotta eat to do it well…" I sigh at Riku and pick up the sandwich. I admit, it _does _smell great… I take bite and a moan involuntarily escapes my mouth.

"My fucking gods this is awesome Shadow! What the hell did you do to it?" I take another couple bites, chewing furiously. She smiles and shrugs.

"A good cook never reveals their secret ingredient." And image of Shadow spitting on a sandwich flashes behind my eyes. I shake my head. Stupid imagination. She wouldn't spit in my food. Would she?

After I finish my sandwich, the girls lead me up stairs, giving me a tour of the mansion. Finally, Xion yawns, stretching. She smiles apologetically at me.

"Sorry, I've been up for a long time and I'd like to hit the hay. Nighty Shadow, Naminè." She waves and heads off to her bedroom. I turn to shadow, for the first time really taking in her appearance. Long, dark, raven-purple hair. Deep, soulful green eyes like leaves. Her sharp, angular face. Wow, is she beautiful…

"Naminè, would you like to sleep in my room? We'll get you your own at some point, but for now…" she trails of, giving me an odd look. I blush and nod gratefully.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Lead the way?" Shadow nods and we walk down to the end of the hallway. She smiles at me and opens the door to her room. I gasp at it, the rainbow of red, purple, blue, and black. It looks utterly amazing, so I voice my opinion. Shadow laughs as she closes at locks the door.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Let me get you some pajamas quick…" she rummages around and finally throws me a set of cyan blue booty shorts and a tank top.

"Sorry, that's the only thing I had that's not black and too warm. You can sleep in my bed with me too, it's a twin size." She turns around and starts undressing before my eyes. My cheeks burn, but I can't look away. What kind of girl just starts stripping down like that?

She turns back around wearing an outfit like mine but black with a rainbow across her breasts. I try to avert my eyes, but it doesn't work very well and my face just gets warmer. Shadow grins, waggling her eyebrows.

"Like what you see Nami?" I quickly shake my head, my blush deepening more. Shit, I can get naked in front of a guy, but not a girl? Gods, what happened to my self-confidence?

Shadow laughs and slips under the blankets. Damn it Naminè, what is with you? First I start sleeping with every creeper in sight, and then I can't even start the site of a girl in their underwear…

I turn around and change quickly into the shorts and tank top, feeling extremely conscious of my body as I slip under the cover with Shadow. She rolls over and looks at me, smiling lazily yet with a hint of something else. Then she notices the bruises and her face morphs into concern. Shit. I pull the blanket up to my chin and try to cover them up, but the she rips away the blankets and straddles me, pinning my arms to my sides with her legs. I blush again involuntarily.

"Naminè, what the hell happened to you? Whoever did this will pay since you're one of us now." She lightly brushes the bruise on my collar bone and I shiver. Her touch is not to even be compared to the roughness of my previous partners…

She grins at me evilly and gently massages my shoulders. I bite my tongue to stop from moaning. How the fuck is she having this affect on me, she's a girl for shit's sake!

Shadow rests her head beside mine, breathing heavily on my neck. She proceeds to whisper in my ear. "So you like this? You're the first girl who has enjoyed this by my hand."

She licks my ear, surprising me enough I can't suppress a moan. She moves downward and kisses my neck. Suddenly there's a sharp pain and I cry out. Shadow immediately moves away, still grinning. I put a hand on my neck and rub it, but it just makes it hurt worse. And it's wet…

I pull away my hand and it's covered in blood. Shadow's green eyes flash a silvery color as she smiles sweetly up at me.

"Welcome to the Fang Gang Naminè."

XXXXXXX

CLIFF HANGER! xD

Honestly, I have no clue where I'm going with this. We shall see :3


	5. Tattooed

Here's where things will take a turn for the… uhm… strange?

XxXxXxX

(Naminè's POV)

What the hell happen? She gets me all worked up like that and then bites me! Retardulous! I'm second guessing my choice to stay now…

"Shadow! Naminè! Get ready, it's almost 6 pm!" Riku yells, pounding on the door once. Shadow hops up immediately and tears off her clothes. I roll over and stick my head under a pillow. Stupid regrets…

"Naminè, put this on please." She says it as a command rather that a question. I slowly get up and turn around, starting to change into the white dress she threw at me. It's embroidered with black, red, blue and purple, just like her bedroom colors. The patterns almost seem to swim, never staying the same.

"Okay Blondie, first order of business: We go to the cave and we go to see what gift you got." I clasp the short dress, giving her a confused look.

"What the hell do you mean by 'gift'?" I question, my voice filled with enough venom to kill a cobra, but Shadow only grins wider.

"We'll explain when we get there. But I need to do something first: come over here." Without giving my body a command, it moves towards the purplette. For some reason, I cannot stay mad at shadow, there's just something about her…

I nod obediently and her smile widens beyond human measures. Almost like a Chelsea Grin…

She proceeds to hug me, resting her head right by the bite wound. I want to pull away, but I can't. She starts whispering in a strange language and my skin crawls, causing me to shiver.

A few minutes later she stops and lets me go. God damn it, what did she do now? When I ask, she shushes me and pulls me towards a large mirror on the wall. I feel my eyes go wide when I see the black markings on my neck. They're swirling like shadows with hints of color in it and what looks like a razor sharp sketch pencil. It perfectly describes me. Shadow creeps up behind me and grabs my hand.

"Come on, O Silent One. It's time to good to the cave for initiation. I wish you luck; because you'll probably need it." With that, she drags me down the stairs, holding my hand all the while and making my heart flutter.

XxXxXxX

"Yo Xi! Hurry your ass up! We gotta have everyone present for this to work best." Shadow growls almost like an animal and Xion hisses at her. All the while, Shadow never releases my hand. Stupid, stupid feelings… I've never felt this way about a guy, let alone a girl!

Finally a cave comes into view, almost hidden by bushes. I wouldn't have seen it if not for my artist's eye. Everyone falls into a silent and somber mood. Oh shit. When they said they hoped I survived initiation, did they mean that if I didn't, I'd be dead? I gulp. I am not ready to die.

Inside the cave is a stunning sight. Dark purple amethyst, almost exactly the same color as Shadow's hair lines all the walls and an alter made of Onyx sits in the middle of the cavern. Well shit. I just found myself in the middle of a cult.


	6. Reveal

Someone shoot me before something even weirder is spawned out of my strange mind.

XxXxXxX

(Naminè's POV)

"What the hell is all this? Are you guys some sort of freaky vampires or some shit?" I growl, showing my teeth. Shadow mimics me but hers is more evil.

"Not exactly. I'm the original Shifter. Vampire legends are based off me." She gives me a crooked smile and Riku and Xion give me small smiles too. Shadow nods at them and they nod back. Okay, still seems cult-like…

"I'm the Jaguar princess, stalking our enemies until they are vanquished." She shows me the palm of her hand, which has swirls similar to on my neck with a feline head in the middle. On the pads of each of her fingers is a claw-like teardrop.

"I'm a wolf so fierce, protecting and standing loyally." Riku unzips his vest a bit, showing a tattoo with sharp, angular lines, fangs clearly showing within. Then they both turn to Shadow.

"I'm queen of the Shifters, ruler of the night, and your leader of the fierce Fang Gang." Her eyes swirl with rainbow colors, swimming. I can't take my eyes of hers.

"Do you, Naminè Strife, officially accept entrance and the challenge of initiation?" I nod, mesmerized by her eyes. She laughs a low, alto laugh.

"Prepare yourself. We're going to see what your form is." The crystals in the cave shimmer, seeming to become less and less real.

Next thing I know, we're standing in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. The sky is dark and clouded, no stars in sight. I bet any predators could see this dress from a mile away, how shitty…

"Naminè, come here!" I turn around, and Xion walks over. She looks vaguely like a cat with her whiskers fading.

"Xion, what the hell is with this 'initiation' shit? What do I have to do?" Xion smiles slightly and grabs my hand. I blush, feeling like I'm on fire. My skin crawls and itches, feeling like needles are being poked through it.

"Whoa! Naminè, you're…." I open why eyes, which I didn't realize I had closed. Xion's eyes bulge, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. I grab for her, but my hand goes right through her. What the fuck!

"Naminè, I think you can turn into a ghost…" I hold my hand up in front of my face. Sure enough, it's transparent. This is some freaky yet amazing shit here…

"I-I need to tell you what you were brought here for. I need to explain this crap Shadow calls a 'gang'." She looks up at me with pleading eyes. She seems so fierce sometimes, but at others like a little girl who got sucked into something strange. Like me. I nod, smiling encouragingly. Xion smiles back and takes a deep breath before beginning her story.


	7. Xion tells all

(Xion's POV)

"It was two and a half years ago that Shadow found me stumbling around in the rain near the ruins of a burnt-down house. I was so confused and disoriented that I gladly went with her. She brought me back to the Twilight Town mansion, feeding and clothing me, and being the mother I needed.

"After I had been there for a few months, my 15th birthday rolled around. That's the night she marked me. She slashed my palm and she brought me out here when I discovered my form, the majestic panther. She explained a few basic things to me about this 'shifting'. Like that for us, it's fueled by intense emotions usually.

"Shortly after, Riku came to town looking for a gang. Shadow said he looked 'Badass' and wanted him with us immediately. He became a wolf, loyal, strong, and protecting us at all costs. We we're all the best friends because Shadow changed us. You wouldn't recognize us before. I never listened or followed rules, being loud whenever it was possible. Riku said he used to be quiet, reserved, and he was depressed. It's like we're the opposite of before. I think Shadow remade us to her liking, and you too."

I sigh, plopping down on the forest floor. Naminè sits down beside me, her lips in a tight line. This whole shenanigan would be much better if Shadow had given us a choice, at least… I suppose I never would've met Naminè if not for this though…

"Naminè, what were you like a couple months ago?" I love how her name just rolls off my tongue… The blonde shrugs nonchalantly, trying to avert her eyes, but I see them before she does. She's nearly crying. I wrap my arms around her. I almost want to ask her again, but now isn't the time. I only met her yesterday…

xxxxxxx

(Axel's POV)

I sigh with contentment, pulling out and snuggling closer to my blonde. Roxas looks up at me and kisses me softly. He pulls away and smiles, looking extremely tired but happy. Good.

"I love you so much Axel. I know you have to go, but promise you'll come home to me?" He looks at me with those pitiful puppy dog eyes. I kiss him reassuringly and nod.

"Always Roxy-boo. Now get some sleep and I'll be back before you know it. Got is memorized?" He nods, smiling as he closes his eyes. I get up, shivering as the air hits my bare body. I proceed to tuck Roxas in and I kiss his forehead. He sighs happily and I go to find my clothes. Before I'm even dressed the blonde is snoring softly.

I walk downstairs, praying that I won't encounter Cloud, Roxas' older brother. Well, I'm mainly thinking of his boyfriend, Zack Fair. Only because he'd beat me up if I pissed him or Cloud off. I'm muscular, but he is bodybuilder-Chuck Norris-Whup-yo-ass scary.

"Axel. Leaving already?" I freeze and turn around. Cloud is sitting at the kitchen table by himself drinking coffee. Funny, it's like 8 at night… but where's Zack? He's usually here…

"Yeah… um, where is Zack?" I must have looked ridiculously nervous because he laughs. I grimace and roll my eyes. Conceited bastard.

"I'm waiting for him to get here. But that's beside the point, I had something to tell you." Oh shit. This may not be good. Maybe he's going to threaten to kill me or something.

"Axel, don't hurt my little brother. I already lost Ven and Naminè is slipping away, but not Roxas too. Otherwise I'll kill you with a little help from Zachy."He grins evilly and I nod, gulping. I was exactly right. Not that I'd ever want to hurt Roxas though…

I make a quick exit, hoping into my deep red mustang that I inherited from my old man. Ten minutes later, I pull up to a familiar building, the Drunken Jamaican and the Organization XIII Headquarters. I walk inside, yawning but prepared for the night's mission, whatever the superior assigns. As soon as I open the door, I'm greeted by a chorus of hellos.

"Yo Axel!" says Demyx. Zexion waves, barely taking his eyes off his Lexicon. Larxene just flips me off, contempt on her face. Girls will be girls. I suppose this is what happens when there's only one girl and no one hits on her. Mainly cause so many of us are gay, but still. I roll my eyes at her and return the gesture. Saïx waves me over, looking annoyed as per usual.

"You're late again. Do it again and I'll report you to Xemnas. He'll deal with you and you will not remotely enjoy it." I grimace and nod. It sucks being only eighth in command out of twelve, you get bossed around a lot.

"Oh of course, Sai-Sai. Now give me the fucking mission so I can go home and fuck my boyfriend and you can be fucked by yours." The bluenette turns red and glares at me. I grin. It's a good thing looks can't kill or I'd be dead. He reluctantly hands me the mission sheet and I head off.

"Okay, today's mission…" as soon as I'm outside, I skim the paper with disinterest. What is it today, pick up Mansex's vodka? Some condoms? Oh wait, he doesn't use those…

All the blood has drained from my face by the time I'm done reading. Oh no no no no…. I can't do this. Our Intel says that the infamous Naminè Strife found her way back here to T.T. city and to the mansion in the woods. Which happens to be Roxas' old home and our biggest rival, the Fang Gang's HQ. And they want me to take her our before that thing by the name of Shadow recruits her. God fucking damn it… Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?

XXXXXXX

Le gasp! KH fans would have understood that a bit better, but still! I cannot wait until I get to the next chappie xD


	8. Flame Head

For you 3

(Naminè's POV)

Xion just sat and held me for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Most of that time, I just cried. I cried out the pain, the thoughts of losing my family, losing my old friends, and the possibility of losing my life. I sure as hell don't want to die anymore.

When I'm finally able to stop, I feel lighter and freer, but almost… more trapped at the same time. I just joined a gang, which I didn't know anything about and probably just turned into a supernatural freak. Next thing I know I'll be sprouting fangs or wings or something…

There's a sharp tugging sensation at the base of my skull, almost like someone is trying to pull my brain out. Grimacing, I rub the spot.

"That's Shadow calling us, we gotta go back. I think there's danger or something…" Faint whiskers appear on Xion's face and her pupils narrow similar to a cat's. I nod at her, ignoring the changes.

Xion gets up and holds out a hand to me. When our fingers touch, it shocks me like static. By the look on Xion's face, it did the same. I get up by myself and shake my head. All these people are going to drive me crazier…

With a wave of her hand, a pillar of shadows appears in front of us, a writhing mass. I shudder as Xion walks into it, motioning for me to come too. I step inside, shutting my eyes tightly.

Next thing I know, we're in front of the mansion. Shadow glides out the front door, Riku in tow. And Shadow looks extremely pissed off. At me. Aw, fuck…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

(Axel's POV)

Shit shit shit… they fucking tied me to a chair. That scumbag Shadow and her over-sized minion, Riku… at least I think that was his name…

"Hey, flame head! We brought Naminè, but you guys can't have her, we've already laid our claim on her." I groan and go to facepalm, but remember I'm a little tied up. Suddenly, Naminè gasps as she sees me.

"Axel? What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Roxas, did he send you to get me, how did he know?" She shakes me the hugs me, tears falling down her face. This is going to be so hard to explain to Superior or even to Roxas…

"Enough with the fucking reunion. Organization 13 sent him as an assassin to take you and as many of us out. We need to kill him." Naminè whips around and stalks up to Shadow, turning transparent before my eyes.

"You fucking listen to me Shadow, I don't give a shit if you own me now. Axel is my brother's boyfriend. They're going to get married. And I don't give a flying fuck right now if he's enemy to us, he's family to me. So let. Him. Go." My jaw hits the floor. What the hell happened to the sweet Nami I knew months ago?

"Nami, I'm so flattered. I-" Shadow glares and turns to Nami.

"Family means nothing to me. Nothing. You'll learn to be like that too. Now. Riku, Take the **enemy** out back. Xion, help him. Naminè, come with me." He minions walk forward and begin dragging the chair.

"No! Shadow, stop this madness! It's me, Lea,just different that before. I was your friend…" So now I'm begging… Shadow sneers at my attempts.

"Lea died 8 years ago. You may look the same but your not him." She waves her hand, grabs Namine viciously and drags her in the opposite direction. She waves weakly and hangs her head. She's turning into a little puppy, following Shadow without question, just like the rest of them…


	9. Punishment and Preservation

(Axel's POV)

"Riku, you don't want to do this. Naminè will never forgive you." Riku shakes his head sadly, going over to the old woodshed and pulling out a dragon-like sword with an angel wing. I feel the blood drain from my face. It's the Way to Dawn Keyblade, one of our old member's Keyblade. That is fucking impossible…

Riku nods and exchanges a look with Xion. She nods back and two Keyblades materialize in her hands, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. How the hell can they do that? Keyblades are unique to Orgy 13 members and the chosen ones… Not these puppets. They're the enemy. Unless Shadow stole them or got her experiment done.

"Axel, I don't want to do this, but we have to. Our lives or yours. It's self-preservation…" Xion sighs in defeat. I get not wanting to die, but still…

I close my eyes, resigning to my fate, when there's a wet thud. I open my eye and Xion is standing there, Oblivion raised over her head. Riku lies on the ground, a trickle of blood coming from his head. Xion stalks over, her Keyblades disappearing.

"Axel. I love Naminè. I need you to do something though. Shadow is going to punish her for insubordination. Burn your ropes off, knock me out and go save her. For her and Roxas. Win-win for everyone. Now fucking go." She turns around, her arms crossed. Aren't I a genius, I didn't even think of burning my way out…

I concentrate and feel the ropes disintegrate. I grimace and whack the side of the small girl's head, but I catch her before she falls and set her down gently. I'm not a complete jerk anymore, Roxas softened me up _a lot_…

I rush back into the mansion and search the whole first floor, but there's nothing. Suddenly, there's a blood curling scream from upstairs, defiantly Naminè. Shit shit shit… if I let his little sis die, Roxas is going to kill me.

(Naminè's POV)

"Namine, you dare disobey me? Did Xion tell you what I did to her?" Tears stream down my face and more welts rise on my back. Shadow tears my dress to shreds the rest of the way and starts hitting my ass with the riding crop. This is not supposed to be happening! She keeps hitting me and when she breaks skin, a scream tears out of my throat.

The pain becomes numbing and constricting, holding me paralyzed. My vision swims and I finally close my eyes.

"What? What the hell, Naminè? Where are you?" My eyes snap open, a confused Shadow standing above me. I raise a hand, free from my restraints. I'm transparent. I must be invisible to her.

Suddenly, the door bursts in, Axel in the doorway, a strange circular weapon in each hand.

"Shadow, what did you do to her? Where is she?" He yells, flames flaring up around him. Shadow growls and shadows gather in her hand in the shape of a key.

"I have no fucking clue, flame head. All I know as that we both want her but I am not giving her up. " In a flash she's in front of Axel and they're stabbing and slashing at each other at an inhuman speed. I back up slowly, unsure of what to do. Shadow waves her empty hand and her weapon explodes, engulfing them. I scream and rush over. When the shadows clear, they're both gone.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I am enjoying this so damn much…. I plan to write a lot over Easter. Prepare for some new characters and some good shix :3


	10. Are You Dead Yet?

Sorry for the late update. I wrote most of this chapter, but you ever have that moment where you click close instead of save?*insert 'FUUUU' meme' So yeah, sorry*shot*

=.=.=.=.=.=

(Xion's POV)

I'm running through shadows and darkness, Heartless, the kind that Xemnas and Shadow like to battle with, leering around me with their bright yellow eyes. I almost scream when I break free, relived. Someone gasps and I jump to my feet, alert and ready to fight if I need to. Naminè stands a few feet away from me, mouth wide.

"Xion, are you-you… Why are you like that?" She asks shakily and stalks over, looking me up and down. I give her a questioning look and she grabs my hand and holds it in front of my face. It takes me a minute to get past the fact that she's holding my hand before it dawns on me: we're both transparent. Tears run silently down the blonde's face like bits of light.

"Xi-Xion… are you dead?" Naminè asks, voice quivering. I freeze at the thought. Am I?

I gasp and sit up, white-hot pain exploding in my head. I just saw Naminè and we were both ghostly like that… Axel must've whacked me real good.

I get up and go inside, searching the place and doing my best to stay calm. But no one's inside. No Axel, no Shadow, no Naminè. Shit, if I were a ghostly Naminè, confused and stuff, where would I go? I regret not getting to know her better…

Then it hits me, a place to start. Her brother's house.

=.=.=.=.=.=

I sigh and walk up to the house, nervous as hell. This is where Naminè grew up… I cautiously knock on the door, prepared to run if I need to, but the door opens before I can and a short blonde with Naminè's eyes stares back at me.

"Hi, uh, Roxas…" I mumble, even more nervous. He glares at me.

"You're not one of my stalkers from high school? For the last time, I have a boyfriend and we're not giving out videos." He growls, going to close the door. Shit…

"Wait! I'm actually here to talk to you about Naminè…" his eyes go wide and he nods, opening the door and letting me in. He silently leads me to the living room and sits down on the couch. I sit across from him in a chair. He give me an expectant look and I sigh.

"Roxas, Naminè's back in town and she's been staying with me and some friends of mine. I just wondering if you could call me if she comes here, I'm worried…" Roxas has a conflicted look his face.

"Why didn't she come here though? I'm her brother… "I nod understandingly.

"It was because we're living in your guys' old house. She went there first. But now she's missing…" He nods, worry contorting his face. I bite my lip, debating what to do. I could tell him about the gang, but then he'd shoot me or run away crying. if I do tell him, Shadow will either kill him or force him to join when she gets back. Not to mention Axel is our enemy and then Roxas will be too, if I take that route…

"Well, um, Xion you said your name was?" Roxas asks. I nod. "Well, would you like to stay for dinner? I have chili on and I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get home. He's been late." My face pales. Axel disappeared with Shadow… shit! I'll just make my escape…

I make calm again and decline his offer, making his face fall. After an awkward half hug, I leave, sighing. Being a leader is complicated… But next thing's next, to get some more help, I can't lead unless I have followers

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Pointless chapter, I know. The next one will be better, trust me ^^


	11. Confusion Leads to Stupidity

Okay, chapter 11, along one! We shall actually get somewhere. And my friend should LOVE this :P

Fanservice too! Okay, maybe in a chapter or two…

=.=.=.=.=.=

(Xion's POV)

I knock on the larger, almost invisible door, waiting quietly. I hope they're here and not out kidnapping anyone… There's so banging and random yelling before the door opens, revealing a girl with long black hair streamed with shades of blue and purple.

"Hey girl, nice to see you again, you come to talk to Gillian?" I nod, smiling. Jennica opens the door wider, letting me in. a circle of three girls surrounds a figure lying on the floor. They're tied up and from the looks of it, knocked out.

"The hell's going on here?"I ask, confused. A girl with blue hair turned around and laughs.

"Sorry Xion, we were in the middle of a little business. This is Sora. He's a friend of Kenzie's." The girl with reddish hair nods and smiles at the sound of her name. Kanon giggles, running a hand through her brown hair. Suddenly someone comes up behind me and pokes me in the sides, causing me to squeal and jump. That throws all four of them into a fit of giggles. I roll my eyes and flip them all the bird. Gillian returns the gesture and waves me over to a door. I follow her and she closes the door behind me, turning to me with a grin.

"How's my favorite kitteh? Getting into trouble? Sacked any Orgy members?" I laugh, but shake my head sadly when I remember my mission. Naminè.

"Nope, unfortunately I'm here of business Gilly. I need your guy's help and support cause all mine is gone." Raw emotions surface, the sound of Naminè screaming in pain and the look of her when she was so vulnerable in my arms. It takes everything I have to choke back tears as I explain the situation to the bluenette. Gillian wraps me in a tight hug.

"S'okay Xion… you're my bestest friend besides the girls, we're all in, I know it. The Fangirls are on your side." I laugh and we do our old secret handshake. Such I silly name she chose, but they all like it… that, and their hobby is making yaoi and yuri happen, sometimes with force. Shit, that's probably why they have Sora…

"Um, Gilly, you guys aren't going to make Sora… do anything? Please not?" She rolls her eyes and nods.

"Fine. He's joining our club though, so you'll have his help too." I nod. Great. The Fangirl are on my side.

=.=.=.=.=.=

(Namine's POV)

I'm a genius… I can't figure out what the hell is going on, so I go to the place some guy who wanted to fuck me suggested to go. I told you, I'm smart. Welcome to The Drunken Jamaican.

I step into an ally and will myself to become visible again. When I look down again, my hand isn't transparent. I let out a sigh of relief and walk out into the sun, letting the sun warm my skin. It's kind of unnerving, being a ghost. You don't really feel anything. Except when Xion was like this too… then it was like a tsunami of sensations when her fingers touched mine.

I slowly walk to the door, still savoring the feel of the physical world. I push the door in a bit and peek inside. Loud, tropical sounding music blares inside, matching the island like interior. The fuck is this? I guess it's called the Drunken Jamaican for a reason….

"Eh! Leetle Gurl, whatchu doin' 'ere?" I jump and look to my left where a guy with black dreds and a tropical looking shirt that's red, green, and yellow.

"Um… I'm Naminè… Someone named Xalden Brelow gave me his card…" I man laughs loudly, his hair swining.

"Hun, I'm Xalden. Nice to see you again chikka." I pick my jaw up off the floor. He made his accent go away… wow, it was fucking real…

The man, Xalden, comes over and shake my hand, smiling widely. "Gurl, you must come meet my friends. We've been wanting to meet you forever, I insist."

No, I don't think I can," I say, shaking my head."I have friends I have to find." Xalden smiles wider. I glare at him and cross my arms.

"Dude, no. I don't want to, thanks. I'll be going, nice to formally meet you." I turn around and stomp away.

"Chikka, you're going to make me do this the hard way, ja?" Suddenly i'm slammed against the door, hair whipping around my face. I'm involuntarily flipped around and I'm shocked to see Xalden is still all the way across the room, a maniacal grin on his face. The fuck? How did he do that?

"You've witnessed my great power. Shouldn't mess with the Organization chikka." Purple lances appear around him with a hurricane force gust of wind and then with a wave of his hand, the all come flying at me like arrows.


	12. Enter Badass

I'm getting to a standstill people! You got ideas we want them! Just saying. So now for my special chapter cause I'm bored and need some vital filler. Back-story, anyone? Peace out.

Disclaimer: Yes, I realized I don't own the characters except Shadow*le sigh* someday….

=.=.=.=.=.=

(Gillian's POV)

I flip my blue hair around again, getting it out of my eyes. God how I love it, but it can be such a pain sometimes…

"Gilly! Orgy action going down in squadron 2! Someone just summoned energy at The Drunken Jamaican. Can't tell who though…" Kanon frowns, pointing at the screen.

"Damn it. Sora's surprise is going to have to wait. Let's go investigate, like Xion said." I storm through our HQ, yelling for Jenny, Kenzie, Xion, and Brandi to get read to go. Brandi flips me off and tries to go back to sleep.

"Woman, get your ass out of bed or else I'll find every last notebook of yours and burn it." I growl, flipping on the lights. She grumbles and gets up, her long hair frizzy sticking up in every direction.

Kenzie works on untying and debriefing Sora. Xion flips her hair, similar to mine, around, a determined look on her face. She looks somewhere between a fierce and loyal jungle cat and a love sick cub. My first thought is something like _'Gods how sad…'_but then I want to slap myself because there's a girl I'd do anything for like Xion is.

When everyone is finally ready to go, I open the door, checking that the coast is clear. Then we silently file out and walk down the ally until we're right next to the door to The Drunken Jamaican. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I say…

"Z, K, S, you find the back entrance." The two brunettes and the redhead all nod. Kanon starts by turning the corner and laughing, as if Sora or Kenzie said something funny, which throws the other two into fits of giggles. They act like old friends just going out on a stroll perfect.

J, B, you watch Shi and I's backs, M'kay? Only jump in if necessary. We're going to win this, we're just that awesome." I hold out a fist and Brandi and Jennica immediately touch theirs to mine. I allow myself a small smile. Let's do this thing.

=.=.=.=.=

(Roxas' POV)

I yawn and lie back on the couch, sighing. It's impossible to explain how fucking worried I am about everyone… Naminè's back in town but AWOL, Axel is MIA, didn't even come home for my great chili(not to brag),and even cloud decided to go and spend the night at Leon's. So I'm all alone and worrying my spikes off.

Suddenly, my phone goes off in the kitchen. I hope up and grab it. Gods, I hope it's Axel, explaining why he's late… I press accept.

"Yo, Roxy home?" My face falls when I realize who it is. Not Axel, but his coworker, Demyx. They both work as bartenders at The Drunken Jamaican. How two white guys got a job there, I may never know…

"Yeah Demy, Roxas here. Sup?" My mind starts running different scenarios through my head from Axel dying different horrific deaths to just having to pick up an extra shift. God,it better fucking be the latter…

"Roxas, I kinda hate being the bearer of bad news… but they made me this time. Apparently it's 'may turn'. Sorry man, I feel like such a meanie-" I roll my eyes. Demyx can ramble forever.

"Damyx,spit it out already!" I almost yell, instantly regretting it. He sighs sadly on the other end.

"Roxas, Axel's been meaning to tell you, but he's part of a gang and he's missing." I gasp and press my fist against my mouth. There is no fucking way Axel is part of a gang, I've known him for years and he wouldn't…

"That's not all… please don't try to harm the messenger or anything… but Naminè was kind of kidnapped too… I'm sorry man… just stay home if you know what's good for you." I'm prepared to scream and swear at the dead line until he picks back up to listen, but I know it won't do anyone any good. It takes the rest of the self control I have not to chuck the phone across the room.

"That's the fucking last straw." I mutter, storming to my closet and digging deep inside. When I find my big black box I can't help but smile. Inside are remnants from my high school years, when I was in my own one-man gang, before I met Axel.

I open it up and put everything on, finally lacing up my combat boots. Lock and load T.T. City, Roxas is going to get the two most important people in his life back, if it's the last thing he does.

=.=.=.=.=

More intenseness! I think things are going to get interesting… er. Stupid head, giving me ideas fast than I can type them!

Peace 3


	13. Failures All Around

(Xion's POV)

I pull out one of Gillian's high-tec energy detectors, examining the screen. Inside The D.J., the readings are off the scale. I sigh, pressing myself against the wall and peeking around the corner into the door of the bar. I do my best to suppress a gasp at what I see. Xalden, the owner, has Nami suspended mid-air, about to send a lance at her.

"Gillian! We gotta get in there now!" I scream. She motions for Sora and Jennica to guard the door. The bluenette kicks the door in, shattered glass flying. Xalden's concentration breaks, making Namine, who's now unconscious, to fall. I scream and sprint over just in time to catch her.

I cradle the blonde gently in my arms, backing away from Xalden. He smiles widely, almost inhumanly. I can't help but growl at him, my Jaguar coming out.

"Calm it, Kitty-Cat. Don't even bother changing 'cause you're surrounded." He laughs evilly, motioning behind him. Sure enough, all the Fangirls and Sora are being held captive by an organization member. Larxene tackles Gillian, holding knives to her throat, a tiny stream of blood running off her collar bone.

I feel incredibly guilty. I led my best friends on a near impossible rescue mission. I mean, it was nearly two-to one! Then, a man with silver hair and golden eyes walks in. It's the Superior. Xemnas.

"I see this mission was successful. Good work everyone." Xemnas booms, an evil grin on his face.

Some of the members laugh, high fiving each other, still holding their hostages. This is a bad mistake, because when Demyx was distracted, Brandi elbowed him in the gut and then roundhouse kicked him in the head before making a break for the door. All chaos breaks out. Luxord, Vexen, and Marluxia tackle her before she gets for than a few steps.

Suddenly, a writhing mass of shadows appears in the middle of the room, and Shadow steps out, grinning demonically. Everyone freezes. We're screwed now…

"Xemnas, I've come to reclaim what is mine." Shadow says, sliping the still-passed out Namine out of my arms. Xemnas glares are her. I try to reach for Namine, but Shadow flicks her wrist and sends me backwards.

"Daughter, you have no business here or with that girl." He growls. Shadow laughs, half bitterly, half in disbelief.

"I'm no daughter of yours anymore. You can go fuck yourself." Shadow says with venom. Xemnas doesn't even react. Shadow laughs.

"That's what I though. Now, I'll take my leave." And with those words, she steps into her portal, and the shadows disappear after her. I collapse and start sobbing, unable to contain it. I failed twice as much. She's gone again…

"Uhm… Can we go now?" Demyx asks in the direction of Xemnas. He growls at the blonde, making him cringe.

"No. take them prisoner. Put them in the basement. Zexion, put your best wards up." All the Organization members are in motion, dragging all of us to the said basement. Only Brandi bothers to fight and she ends up getting knocked out by Xigbar. I sigh in defeat, going limp in so Lexaus literally has to drag me.

They tie us each to a chair and lock the door behind them, grinning evilly. I sigh, feeling utterly defeated.

"I'm sorry guys… I shouldn't have gotten you all involved." I apologize, starting to try again. Gillian nods.

"We understand. I think I speak for all of us when I say we know why you did it." Everyone nods or confirms what Gillian said. I smiles sadly at each of them. We fall into a silence, nothing better to do while we wait for something, anything, to happen.

(Namine's POV)

I open my eyes, blinking the sleep away. Shadow stares down at me, smiling softly. I yelp and scoot away from her in surprise, making her giggle lightly.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Have a good nap?" She asks sweetly, I nod, completely mesmerized by her eyes. She smiles, leaning in close to me. I can't help but glance at her lips, so close to mine…

"Good." She whispers, closing the distance between us, pressing her lips against mine. I kiss her back immediately and she presses herself against me, moaning. She starts sliding my dress straps down my shoulders and that's when I snap back to reality and shove her off of me. This woman kidnapped me, forced me to join her gang, and then abused me.

"It's okay Nami… you want this more than anything, ever. You completely trust me." My will melts away and I nod. Shadow locks eyes with me, undressing and kissing me all the while.

OFF SCREEN RAPE! XD.

I'm joking. Tell me what you think^^


End file.
